


No it's not about Josh *nervous laughter*

by gingeraledrummer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeraledrummer/pseuds/gingeraledrummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t how Tyler planned on confessing his feelings to Josh. This scenario was not what he had thought out and planned and discarded because he was married now. He wasn’t supposed to confess his feelings because of a dumb question. This was definitely not how it was supposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING THE OTHER THING I'M SORRY BUT IN MY WONDERFUL WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE STORY I ENDED UP WRITING THIS AND I'M SO VERY SORRY WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME FUCKING HELL BRIAN WHY. enjoy.

This isn’t how Tyler planned on confessing his feelings to Josh. This scenario was not what he had thought out and planned and discarded because he was married now. He wasn’t supposed to confess his feelings because of a dumb question. This was definitely not how it was supposed to go.

 

**18 Hours Earlier[8 AM]**

 

Tyler was absently strumming his ukulele as they waited in the green room at the station for the interview. He saw Josh shaking his hands out and breathing deeply as they entered, as he usually did when he was nervous. Tyler never liked taking questions or interviews, but they’re required when you're famous. Plus, Tyler needed to get better at his social anxiety and so did Josh. Tyler knew that he was better socially than Josh, so allot of the time he would answer the questions and occasionally hand the mic over to Josh. Sometimes it would be the other way around and that’s how they worked.

 

Tyler was pulled from his thoughts as he noticed they were in the interview room and he smiled and shook the interviewers hand before sitting next to Josh. As usual, the interviewer had a camera set up and there was a small crowd of people at the radio station and Josh and Tyler waved to them as they were introduced and Tyler couldn’t help but smile at the applause. He placed his ukulele comfortably in his lap as the interviewer said a few things about them to the people tuning in and then began the questions.

 

The interview was pretty much the same as all the other interviews. Questions about Blurryface, the meaning of songs, what’s with the cover, how they met, and about secrets and things about him and Josh. There would be the occasional question about Jenna, his wife, and he would blush and scratch his neck as he talked fondly over her, each time greeted with a chorus of “aww”’s, which he mimicked to lighten the mood. Though, each time a question was brought up about Josh and Tyler as friends, Tyler couldn’t help but look ever so fondly at his best friend and smile as they lied about each other or joked about each other and a warmth filled Tyler each time.

 

Tyler glanced at the clock to see the interview was almost over. He had just finished playing one last song, “We Don’t Believe What’s On TV” and there were a few more questions left. Tyler felt himself aching to be away from the small crowded room and the questions and back in the Tour Bus chilling with his friends and playing games.

 

“In light of the last song just played, here’s a question from a fan. The question states: ‘Is WDBWOTV about Josh?’ “ The interviewer said and Tyler felt his heart skip a beat.

 

He felt Josh’s eyes on him as his mouth quirked into his signature and adorable side smile where his tongue rested just behind his teeth. His eyes glittered in obvious wonderment to what Tyler would joke about. Tyler’s brain went into overdrive, scrambling to keep the truth hidden and a friendship very, very safe. He put on a fake smile and forced a small laugh, holding the mic up to his mouth and looking over at Josh who had a small wondering smile on his face.

 

“No it’s not about Josh. He thinks it is and I like to go along with it, but it’s not.” Tyler said, not breaking eye contact with Josh.

 

“It-It isn’t. Those songs aren’t about me.” Josh said, obvious playful heartbreak in his voice and Tyler shrugged.

 

“Well, sometimes they are but, you know.” Tyler said and shrugged, looking back at the audience with a small smile as Josh made a sound like a giggle.

 

Tyler hurt inside having to lie to his friend like that. He smiled some more, and continued with the questions they had left, before they got up and exited the building to their next interview.

 

That one question stumped him through the rest of the day. It pulled at his mind to tell Josh, that after all this time, he had a massive crush on him. He was frustrated such a question could attempt to give him the courage to ruin their friendship. Through the rest of the day and all the interviews, that one question stuck in the back of his head. The question came up one or two more times through the other interviews and Tyler would pull out another answer, but with the same basis of “Josh likes to think they are, but they aren’t” to them all.

 

**4 Hours Earlier [10 PM]**

 

It was a hotel night, thankfully, because Tyler didn’t think he could stand being in a small bunk for another night. He sat on his bed, absently messing with his phone, checking Twitter and other social media sites he was on. His phone buzzed with texts from Jenna which he quickly replied to, a small conversation budding between them before it died into goodnights. After a moment, he heard Josh get up from his bed and disappear into the bathroom, a moment later the shower being turned on. Tyler sighed, setting down his phone and rubbing his eyes. The question about Josh immediately fronted his thoughts as he was no longer occupied by other things. He thought about Josh, and he heard him singing in the shower and his imagination went wild. He had seen Josh in nothing but boxers and that’s not what he should be thinking about. His mind raced with vivid images of Josh singing softly in the shower, the water flowing down his back and muscles. He closed his eyes tightly, pressing his palms to his eyes, trying to stop the images but more came. Josh’s naked body on his, damp and wet and everything slick and Josh whispering things to him, his hands touching all over his body, pressing him to the bed roughly.

 

He pulled off his shirt, the room suddenly feeling a lot warmer and he palmed his crotch in a desperate attempt to fight off the growing erection in his boxers. It didn’t help that he was in literally nothing but his boxers and he heard Josh beginning to exit the bathroom and he hastily covered himself, lowering himself into the covers. He glanced over at the bathroom as Josh had a towel wrapped lazily around his waist and he was roughly scratching at his damp hair with a towel. His towel was so low Tyler could see his v-line and fuck if that didn’t make Tyler think things and he swallowed thickly. The water dripped down his abs and were soaked up by the towel which Josh was holding with one hand. Tyler hadn't noticed he was staring until he felt his erection growing harder and he blushed, rolling over and heard Josh stop moving.

 

“Are you going to sleep already, Ty?” Josh said and Tyler nodded.

 

“I’m just exhausted from the constant interaction with people.” Tyler said, and it was only half a lie.

 

He looked over his shoulder in time to see Josh pull on some boxers, his back to Tyler and he nodded and made a noise of comprehension. Tyler’s eyes looked over Josh’s back, how the muscles rippled under his skin and the water made him shine in the light. Josh turned around and Tyler found himself staring at Josh’s abs and v-line and he breathed out. His eyes went up Josh’s body until he found himself staring into Josh’s eyes and he blushed profusely, hastily putting down his head and curling himself tighter to avoid looking at the older man. He heard Josh shuffling on his feet and then padding over to his bed and Tyler opened an eye to look at Josh as he crawled into his bed, unable to see Josh's blush. Josh’s hair was a mess and he was still damp getting into the bed, reaching over to turn off the light and Tyler stared at Josh’s torso as it stretched to reach the light. He spared a one-eyed glance up at Josh, locking eyes for a single moment before Josh turned off the light and they were plunged into darkness.

 

 _“Idiot! You were staring and now Josh thinks you’re a creep. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.”_ He thought frustrated and repeatedly slammed his face into his pillow with frustrated grunts.

 

 _“Idiot.”_ He thought.

 

“Ty, you okay?” Josh said and Tyler realized that Josh could actually hear him making noise and he blushed yet again.

 

“Yeah sorry.” He mumbled. “Could you put on some music dude?”

 

He heard Josh shuffling in his bed, then Josh’s laptop was illuminating his face as Josh pressed some things. Tyler stared at Josh’s face until he heard the music start. Josh’s laptop dimmed until it was yet again dark in the room, and Tyler rolled over so he could avoid another uneventful moment with Josh if lights were turned on.

 

“Night Ty.” Josh mumbled.

 

Tyler hesitated a moment, his erection bothering him and he wondered if he could respond.

 

“Night Josh.” He replied, closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

 

**Now**

 

“Hey Ty.”

 

Tyler rolled over lazily to look in Josh’s direction, because it was like 2 in the morning and he hadn’t slept a wink. He made a noise of recognition before hearing Josh take a deep breath and shuffling which meant he was rolling over. Tyler opened his eyes, only being able to see darkness though as he looked directly in Josh’s direction.

 

“Is ‘We Don’t Believe What’s On TV’ about me.” Josh said and his voice was solid, not wavering or showing any signs of worry or fear.

 

Tyler felt heat creep onto his cheeks as his heart skipped a beat before speeding up and he breathed quickly, panicking slightly at what to say. His brain yet again went into overdrive, panic overtaking him and he searched frantically for an excuse but Josh broke him from his thoughts.

 

“A-And please don’t lie or anything.” Josh added, a little softer and less sure. “I want the truth.”

 

Tyler took a deep breath closing his eyes thinking of what exactly he was going to say. He heard shuffling on Josh’s bed and then the soft noise of feet on carpet and his eyes searched the darkness for Josh, his eyes adjusting and finding him. He saw Josh walking over to the bed and he thought he was going to walk past and turn on the light but he felt the bed go down with Josh’s weight as he sat on the edge of his bed and Tyler sat up, staring at what he could see of Josh.

 

“What makes you ask?” He questioned, wanting to know why first.

 

“Well, the question came up tons today and it seemed to bother you. Not bother you as in “Why would people think that” but bother you as in “What am I going to say” bother. I could see it on your face.” Josh replied and Tyler cursed himself under his breath.

 

“So?” Josh inquired and Tyler ran a hand through his hair.

 

He was blushing madly, not that Josh could see it because it was so damn dark in here. He dragged his hand through his hair, breathing out and contemplating how this would end. He felt Josh’s weight shift as he moved closer to Tyler, sitting next to him now on the bed, and there was a comfortable space between them.

 

“Tyler-” Josh began before Tyler cut him off.

 

“Yes, the song is about you.” Tyler said quickly, chewing his lip as he felt Josh’s presence tense up.

 

It was quiet for a moment and the silence was killing Tyler, and thoughts were going through his mind at every bad situation that could happen. Josh could get up and leave, he could go back to his bed,  he could tell Tyler how weird that is. _“Or, he could accept it and that,”_ Tyler thought, _“has about a 0.1% chance of happening.”_

 

The thoughts raced through his head and it felt like forever until he decided to do something. _“Fuck it.”_ He thoughts, before lunging on Josh and connecting their lips.

 

It wasn’t the best kiss, but it was something and he could definitely feel the spark between them and he moved so he was straddling Josh’s lap, his hard returning. After a moment, he pulled away from kissing Josh, blushing so hard he would look like a tomato and he found himself looking down into Josh’s eyes, or what he could see of them from what little light they had. They sat there for a moment, breathing heavily before either said anything.

 

“Turn on the light.” Josh practically whispered.

 

Tyler didn’t even think about it, before reaching over and turning on the light before looking back at Josh. He heard Josh suck in a breath and it wasn’t until the light was on that Tyler remembered he had put on his floral robe over his boxers and it was currently hanging loosely off one shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to break the silence but then Josh’s lips were on his and he was being laid onto the bed as Josh crawled over him. Tyler’s head was spinning, trying to focus on the fact that this was actually happening and he wasn’t dreaming. He reached up, wrapping his fingers around the back of Josh’s neck and holding him there so they were locked into the kiss.

 

Josh ground his hips down against Tyler’s making Tyler gasp, releasing Josh’s neck for a moment and arching his back as sparks of pleasure exploded through his body. That was all Josh needed to latch his mouth to Tyler’s neck and begin sucking purple marks into his skin.

 

“Josh…” Tyler moaned, his hand scratching at the hairs at the base of neck. “The other’s will see…”

 

Tyler felt a smirk tug at Josh’s lips as he sucked yet another purple bruise right under Tyler’s ear, earning a pleasured gasp from the younger man.

 

“Well I guess the black paint will come in handy then.” Josh whispered into Tyler’s ear, his voice rough with lust.

 

Tyler moaned at the sound, bringing his hips up to find the friction he was desperately searching for. His hips connected with Josh and he gave a high pitched moan as more pleasure vibrated through his body and he felt Josh moan against his neck. Josh’s kisses traveled lower making their way to his collar bone and sucking a mark on each one, earning more moans from Tyler. Josh smirked against Tyler’s skin, dragging his lips over his skin and latching his mouth to one of Tyler’s nipples, causing his back to arch off the bed as he moaned loudly.

 

“You like that baby boy?” Josh growled, sucking on Tyler’s nipple. “You like it when I do that?”

 

Tyler moaned a nod, biting his lip. He knew if he was too loud at 2 in the morning one of the others was definitely going to check in on them and that’s not what Tyler wanted. He rolled his hips again, causing Josh to moan against his nipple and Tyler moaned wantonly again. Josh rolled Tyler’s other nipple with his index and forefinger, tugging and pinching it and earning more delicious moans from Tyler. After a moment more of Tyler’s moaning and constant grinding against Josh, Josh moved lower. He trailed kisses down the center of Tyler’s stomach, nipping slightly and looking up at Tyler the whole time. Tyler was getting ever harder as Josh’s body slid across his erection, creating a delicious friction and he whimpered, biting his lip and staring right back at Josh. He stared into the chocolate brown eyes, or what was left of them as his pupils had expanded and they glittered with anticipation.

 

“You’re so hot Tyler.” Josh said as he palmed Tyler’s erection through his boxers.

 

Tyler opened his mouth in a silent moan, eyes closing at the friction that was finally provided and he whimpered, bucking up into Josh’s hand.

 

“Joshie please……” He moaned breathily, bucking his hips again and Josh chuckled.

 

“Please what baby boy?” He teased.

 

Tyler was surprised, not seeing Josh as the kind of person who would tease and play with you. He thought Josh would be the people pleaser kind, but he was wrong. He was cut from his thoughts as Josh gripped his erection through the thin material.

 

“Touch me please ah~” Tyler moaned, rolling his hips into Josh’s hand, a high pitched whine pulling from his body.

 

Josh smiled, pulling Tyler’s boxers down quickly. Tyler gasped as the cool air hit his heated skin and his erection was no longer confined. Josh’s hand was immediately on the free skin and Tyler opened his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure. His eyes were closed tightly, the pleasure overwhelming. He felt Josh’s hand begin to work on his length and he whimpered, moans erupting from his mouth and getting louder as Josh began pumping faster. He gripped the sheets, a loud moan coming from his mouth and Josh let go of Tyler to kiss him, capturing the moan midway through. Tyler gripped Josh tightly, kissing him back with all he had and Josh chuckled against his mouth, pulling away slowly.

 

“Calm down baby boy. I’m not going anywhere.” Josh purred as he sucked a mark under Tyler jaw.

 

Tyler nodded moaning a little quieter and Josh moved to look at Tyler, eyes roaming over the younger man. Tyler felt the gaze a blushed, looking away from Josh, who gently grabbed his cheek and tilted Tyler’s head so they were staring at each other.

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that Ty?” Josh said, smiling fondly down at Tyler, inducing another blush.

 

“Shut up.” He mumbled.

 

Josh opened his mouth to speak and Tyler, jerked forward, knocking Josh back and straddling his waist. Josh’s eyes were wide with shock before they relaxed and he smirked, reaching up to kiss Tyler. Tyler leaned in for the kiss before he was knocked over and Josh had him pinned against the bed again, this time his chest pressed into the bed and his ass titled into the air and he frowned. Josh’s still clothed dick was pressed against the cleft of his ass and he heard Josh moan right in his ear and he whimpered.

 

“Fuck, Josh take of your boxers.” Tyler breathed and Josh laughed.

 

“Never heard you talk like that before.” Josh teased and Tyler pressed back against Josh, earning a choked moan.

 

Josh grumbled something as he hastily pulled off his boxers, running his hands over Tyler’s skin as he pressed back against him, moaning at the friction. Tyler let out a high whine and Josh covered his mouth, hushing him and glancing at the door connecting their room with the others. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door, holding still until it stopped and he kissed Tyler’s ear.

 

“You need to be quieter. I don’t want the others walking in on us.” Josh mumbled and Tyler nodded.

 

Josh stepped away from Tyler, going over to his bag and procuring a condom and lube, rushing back over and kissing Tyler’s hip.

 

“Why do you carry around a condom and lube?” Tyler teased and Josh rolled his eyes.

 

“Incase.” Josh mumbled, blushing slightly.

 

“You don’t seem like the type.” Tyler giggled.

 

“Shut up or I’m going to make you.” Josh growled as a threat.

 

“Why dontcha.” Tyler challenged.

 

Josh smirked, grabbing his boxers from the floor, wadding them up and shoving them in Tyler’s mouth.

 

“That’s better.” He purred and Tyler whimpered around the cloth.

 

Josh grabbed the lube, squirting some onto his fingers and coating them generously. He rested a hand on Tyler’s hip as reassurance, Tyler beginning to tremble slightly at the upcoming event. Josh rubbed his thumb against Tyler’s hip as he used a finger to circle the ring of muscle and Tyler shuddered violently as the cold gel touched him. Josh whispered to Tyler as he pressed a finger inside of Tyler, Tyler tensing and grimacing at the slight discomfort.

 

“Relax baby boy.” Josh said in a hushed tone, rubbing his thumb in circles over Tyler’s hip bone.

 

Tyler nodded, relaxing as best he could, then nodding for Josh to keep going. Josh pressed the finger in fully, Tyler gasping in pleasure and pain. Josh held it there until Tyler nodded again, and then he began moving the finger slowly, opening Tyler up. Tyler whimpered, beginning to rock back on Josh’s hand, his mouth opened slightly and eyes hooded.

 

“M-More Josh…. please….” He breathed.

 

Josh nodded, kissing Tyler’s hip before pulling out his finger and inserting it back with another one, Tyler emitting a high whine and pressing back against Josh’s hand. Josh began pumping his fingers slightly faster, Tyler wiggling his hips and trying to get them to touch him on a better angle. Josh looked at Tyler’s face, his eyes partially closed and his mouth hanging open as moans came out at each thrust.

 

“You’re so beautiful Ty.” Josh murmured as he kissed Tyler’s hip.

 

“Joshie….” Tyler whined, pressing back against Josh’s fingers. “More, please…”

 

Josh nodded, inserting a third finger, thrusting them more and Tyler moaned louder, rocking back on Josh’s fingers eagerly. Josh kissed Tyler’s hip and Tyler shuddered.

 

“Josh please…” Tyler moaned.

 

“Please what, baby boy?” Josh smirked, thrusting his fingers faster.

 

“Please…. I need you inside me….” Tyler managed. “Joshie…”

 

“Alright baby boy.” Josh said, pulling out his fingers.

 

Tyler whimpered at the loss, his hole fluttering closed around the nothingness and he ground into the air.

 

Josh tore open the condom, rolling it over his length and moaning deeply. He grabbed the lube, pouring some into his hand and beginning to coat his length. Tyler moaned and Josh looked up to see Tyler with two fingers in his ass and he was rocking back against them, moaning. Josh’s mouth fell open as he watched the scene before him, his hand on his dick moving slowly and he moaned. He could cum right there watching it. He growled, grabbing Tyler’s hand and pulling it over his head. Tyler smirked at Josh over his shoulder and Josh lined himself up and slammed right into Tyler, who’s eyes widened and he moaned wantonly, throwing his head back at the pleasure and pain.

 

“That wiped the smirk off your face.” Josh chuckled and Tyler glared back at him.

 

“Josh.”

 

“What baby boy.”

 

“Move.”

 

Josh began thrusting, pulling out and in slowly and Tyler moaned from below him. Tyler began pressing back eagerly, shifting his hips to give Josh a better angle. Josh smiled at Tyler’s eagerness and began thrusting harder and faster, shifting to get a better angle to hit that spot inside of Tyler. He knew he hit it as soon as Tyler let out a loud moan and he threw his head back, back arching and his hands gripping the sheets where they were held above his head. Josh put a hand over Tyler’s mouth and continued to thrust, hitting that spot inside Tyler over and over and Tyler moaned from behind Josh’s hand.

 

Tyler was close, he felt his balls drawing up and he felt a feeling in his stomach and he looked back at Josh.

 

“You gonna be quieter?” Josh growled.

 

Tyler nodded, eyes rolling back into his head at the consistant assault on his prostate. Josh removed his hand and Tyler bit his lip to prevent from moaning.

 

“I’m- I’m close…” Tyler managed, a small high pitched moan escaping from his lips.

 

“Me too baby boy.” Josh said, eyes closed from the pleasure.

 

Josh began thrusting faster and Tyler let small little whines erupt from his mouth, not loud enough to be heard from the other room.

 

“Josh… I’m c-” Tyler choked out between moans, but before he could finish he was spilling all over the sheets, his ass clenching against Josh’s dick.

 

Josh followed straight after Josh with a moan, leaning down and biting into Tyler’s shoulder, who gave a small yelp from the pain. Josh emptied into the condom, leaning over Tyler’s back, his wild red hair pinned against his sweat slicked forehead. He laid over Tyler for a while, breathing against his shoulder as they stuck together with the sweat. He pulled out of Tyler after a moment, tying up the condom and going to put it in the trash. He grabbed a cloth, wetting it in the sink and walking tiredly back over to Tyler, who had rolled onto his side, his eyes closed. Josh laid down next to Tyler, wiping off his stomach and dick, cleaning off what he could from the sheets. Tyler exhaled at the feeling of the cool cloth against his heated skin, turning his head to kiss Josh lightly. Josh returned the kiss,  wrapping his arms around Tyler’s waist and setting the cloth on the bedside table. Tyler broke the kiss, rolling over and curling into Josh, humming with content. Josh smiled, wrapping his arms around Tyler once more and grabbing the covers, drawing them over the pair and kissing Tyler’s head and feeling his eyes fluttering closed.

 

“How long?” Josh mumbled against Tyler’s head.

 

“How long what?” Tyler mumbled sleepily against Josh’s chest.

 

“How long have you, y’know, loved me.” Josh said, his voice unsure.

 

“Since we started Vessel. Since we started travelling together.” Tyler replied, looking up at Josh fondly. “When did you start loving me?”

 

“Since you made Truce for me.” Josh said, kissing Tyler’s nose.

 

Tyler smiled sleepily and kissed Josh lightly on the lips before snuggling back into him and sighing. Josh smiled, pulling Tyler close, tangling their legs together comfortably and falling asleep to Tyler’s soft and steady breathing.

 

**That Morning**

 

As they packed up their things from the hotel room, Tyler and Josh would exchange small kisses.

 

“You know we can’t let the others know about this. Especially Jenna.” Tyler said, hesitant with the last sentence and avoiding looking at Josh as he zipped up his suitcase.

 

“I-I know.” Josh said from somewhere behind him.

 

As they exited the hotel room and went out to the bus where the others were waiting, it totally slipped their minds that their minds that both of them had sex hair. As soon as they walked on the bus and the other guys looked at them, money was being exchanged. Mark got all of it really, a big smile on his face and the duo of musicians were totally befuddled.

 

“What….” Tyler began gesturing to the exchange of money.

 

“Betting when you guys would eventually do the do.” Mark said and Tyler’s eyes widened.

 

“Wh-” He began but Bradley answered the question before it was asked.

 

“Your hair. It looks like sex hair. Plus, we could hear you guys moaning from our rooms, but we weren’t sure if it was one of you watching porn and having fantasies about the other or you were both having wet dreams at the same time.” Bradley shrugged and Tyler was blushing madly. "Also, you have hickey's all over your neck."

 

He looked at Josh who was also blushing and hiding his face in his hands before rushing to the back to put away his suitcase. Tyler ducked his head, following Tyler and shoving his suitcase into the extra bunk on the bus next to Josh’s. He ducked into the bathroom, looking at his hair and groaning in frustration at the look of it. It was sticking up everywhere and it totally looked like sex hair. He muttered curses to himself for not checking that even though he took a shower this morning. He ran his hands through it, cupping his hands and putting some sink water in them and running them through his hair. When he looked up, Josh was right behind him, fixing his usual artistic mess of hair. He ran a hand through it then ruffled it until it was it usually was, artistically messy. Tyler watched him for a moment, admiring his muscles and his face before running his hands through his hair one more time and fixing it to it’s normal fluffy state. He stood up, moving to go past Josh, reaching out and running a hand over Josh’s groin with a grin, looking at the older boy. Josh blushed as he continued to fix his hair, glancing at Tyler.

 

“I’ll get you for that.” Josh muttered.

 

“I hope you do, _Joshie_.” Tyler teased, smacking Josh’s butt.

 

“Not in the bus please!” Mark yelled from the front.

 

“As if we were going to!” Tyler called back, only to have Josh wrap his arms around Tyler as Tyler leaned over his back.

 

“We are so going to.” Josh mumbled and Tyler smiled.

  
_They were so going to._


	2. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUS FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I finally finished this
> 
> fun fact:  
> I finished this while I had my whole family over for my birthday which is today by American standards and yesterday by everyone over the date line

Tyler stared at the roof of his bunk, contemplating his life choices as he heard the snores of his bandmate and crew. He heard the soft breathing of his wife in the bunk next to him and he sighed, running his hands over his face. He stood up, looking at her sleeping form before turning and looking at Josh’s. He looked so cute a peaceful as he slept and Tyler found himself smiling at the older boy’s sleeping form. Since Jenna had joined them on tour again, Josh and Tyler hadn’t been able to be intimate. They would get close to each other or say how much they loved each other but play it off as a joke, smiling away the truth. Jenna of course hadn’t come to Tyler with any worries because Josh and Tyler did this all the time before, making no big deal of it. Tyler reached out a hand, ghosting his fingers over Josh’s face and letting his fingers slip through the wild red dyed hair before he dropped his hand back to his side and made his way to the back of the bus.

 

He stopped in front of a door that lead to the back of the bus, pressing a button and slipping through the opening as the door slid open. He stared at the small recording studio placed at the back of the bus for when Tyler got ideas. He found himself coming back here more, often at night when everyone was sleeping. He would write down his feelings in song, twisting the words to something people would have to listen to, to be able to understand. He would always hide said works, deciding they were for him only. It’s not like they would ever release these songs. Most of them ended up being about Josh and the clique was very good at figuring out if a song was about Josh. He sat down in the chair in front of the little recording station. He dragged his hands through his hair, staring at the ceiling and thinking over everything. With a sigh, he pulled himself to sit up straight and begin working on making a beat. He opened the different programs, turning on the mic and his keyboard. He hummed one of his songs absently, turning the volume on everything down before he wrapped the headphones around his neck. Tyler turned the volume so he could hear it without having to put the headphones on fully.

 

As soon as he was finished deciding on the sound for the lyrics he had written, he began making the song. The sound pulled him in and entranced Tyler, causing his to be cut off from the outside world. So much that, even with the headphones off, he didn’t hear a sleepy Josh lumber into the recording station. Tyler was caught up in the music, but pulled from it and scared back into reality as Josh’s voice sounded in his ear.

 

“What’re you making there Ty?” The sleepy man mumbled.

 

Tyler jumped, just barely stopping himself from crying out. He whipped around to face his bandmate with wide eyes as he tugged a spare chair over to the recording station.

 

Tyler exhaled, placing a hand over his heart. “Nothing, ohmygod, you scared me.”

 

Josh chuckled and Tyler noticed how his bandmate looked. He was a mess, his face still covered with the expression of sleep and he had a remarkable case of bedhead. Josh yawned, running a hand through his hair and Tyler stared at the motion. He loved touching Josh’s hair. It was soft and very enjoyable to touch, finding sensation in the locks. So distracted by the small movement, Tyler didn’t hear Josh saying anything.

 

“Tyler?” Josh said. “Tylleeer.” He waved his hand in front of the other man’s face and Tyler blinked.

 

“Sorry.” He blushed. “What did you say?”

 

Josh sighed, then gave Tyler a fond look. “I said, how can I scare you when I stay in this bus as well. Were you that deep in whatever you were doing?”  
  


Tyler bit his lip and nodded, toying with his shirt nervously. Why was he nervous? There was no reason to be nervous? It was Josh for crying out loud. His bandmate and best friend. Not to mention undercover boyfriend. Josh must have sensed his unneeded nervousness because he rested his hands on Tyler’s, Tyler turning his hands so he held Josh’s tightly.

 

“You okay Ty?” Josh mused and Tyler looked up at Josh.

 

He admired the boy’s features. Hair dyed so many times, bright eyes clouded with sleep, little lines where his skin would crinkle around his eyes when he smiled, a small dusting of freckles over his cheeks and nose, the stubble, and lastly: his beautifully kissable lips. Tyler absently licked his lips, his gaze travelling down to Josh’s bare chest. Josh took his shirt off plenty of times, yeah, but his torso never failed to astonish and capture Tyler. Josh didn’t have a visible six pack, but he was fit. He had a small amount of pudge that would appear when they didn’t play shows for a while because who was Tyler kidding, these two didn’t have a good diet. Tyler looked back up, staring into the beautiful brown eyes Josh had. He gripped Josh’s hands tighter, licking his lips.

 

“Ty? Seriously, you good?” Josh chuckled and Tyler frowned.

 

“Well…” He said, before tugging Josh towards him, capturing the other man’s lips in a needy, loving kiss.

 

When Tyler pulled away, he smiled at Josh, who’s mouth was still slightly open and he looked pleased, but shocked.

 

“Now I am.” Tyler smiled, biting his lip.

 

Josh bit his lip, smiling at Tyler and pulling him into a another kiss, Tyler melting into it, hands moving to Josh’s face. They sat there, perfectly happy with just kissing, Tyler having missed this intimacy. This was the first time weeks they had been able to be this close. After a moment, they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together as they breathed, Tyler’s eyes closed. He felt Josh cradle his cheek with a hand, his thumb rubbing over the skin and Tyler smiled, turning and kissing the hand blindly. Opening his eyes, Tyler looked at Josh, blushing at the adoring look on his bandmates face.

 

“I love you Ty. I hope you know that.”

 

Ty blushed deeper, then giggled and hugged Josh, burying his face in his chest.

  
“I love you more Josh. I hope you know that.” He smiled.

 

Josh snorted and hugged Tyler back, Tyler grinning. He shifted slightly, his head buried in the crook of Josh’s neck, breathing deeply. He felt Josh quietly chuckle, and from Tyler’s position he began nipping lightly at Josh’s neck. He bit lightly, occasionally sucking on the tanned skin and he felt Josh tense slightly.

 

“Whatcha doin there Ty?” Josh said and Tyler could hear the smile on his face.

 

Tyler leaned back, looking at Josh’s face and true to his thoughts, he was smirking. Tyler licked his lips and kissed Josh again as his answer, his hands moving from Josh’s back to holding his shirt in his fists. Tyler felt Josh kiss him back eagerly and Tyler kissed harder, pulling back after a moment, smiling.

 

“I just missed being able to taste your skin.” Tyler mumbled, looking down at his hands, currently holding Josh’s shirt.

 

When Josh didn’t respond, he looked up to see the older man biting his lips and looking over Tyler. Tyler opened his mouth to respond but Josh’s lips were on his and he was being picked up. His legs wrapped around Josh’s waist reflexively, then he was pressed against the wall of the recording room and he and Josh were locked in a rough kiss. Tyler’s hand went up, tangling in Josh’s fading red hair, tugging slightly. Quiet moans came from both of them as they kissed, Tyler getting hard. As suddenly as they had started kissing, they stopped and it was Josh’s turn to mark Tyler’s neck. Tyler whimpered as Josh sucked a mark just below his jawline, tugging on his hair again.

 

“Josh….” Tyler whined, tilting his head to the side so to expose more skin for Josh.

 

“Yeah baby boy?” Josh growled against Tyler’s skin.

 

Tyler could only let out a breathy moan in response, grinding against Josh, causing the other man to moan.

 

“Fuck Ty.” Josh mumbled.

 

He gripping Tyler’s waist hard enough to bruise and looking in his eyes, want and need painted over his features. Tyler smirked at the drummer, grinding his hips against Josh’s again, both eliciting soft moans before a voice broke their pleasure.

 

“Tyler? Whatcha doin in there?” Jenna’s tired voice sounded from behind the door.

 

Josh and Tyler froze for a moment, before Josh stepped away from the wall, dropping Tyler. Tyler landed on his feet, both quickly making a mad dash for the recording station. They sat, turning on the computer and making themselves look presentable enough a second before Jenna entered.

 

“What did you say Jen?” Tyler looked over his shoulder, trying to look confused.

 

Jenna walked in, offering a smile at Josh who smiled back genuinely. Tyler smiled at her as she came over and sat on his leg. She turned and kissed his nose, smiling at him and turned back to the computer. Tyler wrapped an arm around her waist and glanced at Josh who was staring intently at the computer screen.

 

“I was wonderin’ what you two were doing in here. Considering you have the monitor up.” Jenna hummed, a yawn following her words.

 

“Let me show you what I was doing.” Tyler said, a bright smile hiding the sadness in his words.

 

*************************************************

Concerts. Arenas or stages filled with screaming, sweaty, enthusiastic people, all there to see you. All dressed in either merch, casual clothes, or as you. Tyler smiled as he stood backstage, listening as Bradley and the others switched around the instruments so their stuff was ready and Echosmith’s things were out of the way. He twisted his ring around his finger, always anxious to begin these events. He loved performing. He loved singing to crowds and getting lost in music. He loved when everybody in the crowd sang, those little shouts in between songs of his or Josh’s name, the screams as they began each song. Though Tyler had played these songs multiple times, not to mention listened to them, he never got tired of hearing them. He bobbed his head to the rhythmic chant a group of fans outside were trying to start of the band name. Tyler opened his eyes, turning to look at Josh. The other man looked up from spinning his drumsticks absently, making eye contact with the singer.

 

“What.” He involuntarily snapped.

 

Tyler recoiled slightly at the harsh tone. “I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Yeah, but you were looking at me.” Josh huffed.

 

Tyler studied the drummer. He looked bored, angry, but anxious. His face showed disdain but his eyes showed sorrow and thought.

 

“What’s wrong.” Tyler sighed. He stepped over, sitting across from his friend. “Why’re you so angry?”

 

Josh turned, looking at Tyler. Tyler stared into Josh’s eyes, searching and pulling for an answer.

 

Silence was Tyler’s answer.

 

Tyler bit his lip briefly, looking around the dressing room. Mark was the only other one in there, the rest out prepping the stage. Jenna was probably somewhere in the crowd. Tyler turned his attention back to Josh, who was now tapping a beat into the couch absently, seemingly pretending Tyler wasn’t there. Tyler grabbed Josh’s arm, tugging him up and into the bathroom, muttering to himself. He shoved Josh inside, then followed, turning and locking the door and leaning against it. Shock, confusion, and worry were all over the red haired man’s face. Josh gestured to the door, opening his mouth in a question that didn’t make it out of his mouth.

 

“You’re going to tell me what’s wrong with you before we go on that stage.” Tyler stated. “Why? Because I don’t want your bad mood to mess up a show. This isn’t for us, it’s for them and if you have a problem with me, I rather we resolve it now so we can get up there and have a good time and put on a show for those people out there who want to watch it.” Tyler said sternly, gesturing towards the door.

 

“So,” Tyler sighed, leaning back against the wall again. “what’s the problem.”

 

Josh ran a hand through his messy hair, giving a sigh and looking at Tyler.

 

“I feel bad.” Josh mumbled.

  
“You feel bad?” Tyler echoed. “About what?”  
  


Josh gave a frustrated sigh, like the answer was obvious. “About us fucking behind Jenna’s back! I know you love me Tyler, but you can’t fuck me then turn around and love Jenna. I just- I don’t like it.” Josh sounded defeated.

 

Tyler’s breath caught in his throat. He stood still, staring at Josh. Josh’s gaze lifted from the floor to meet Tyler’s and all Tyler saw in his eyes were sorrow and apology. Tyler did the only thing Tyler thought to do. He laughed. It was half forced, half genuine and when he managed to look at Josh, he just saw confusion.

 

“Wh- What’s so funny?” Josh looked adorably confused.

 

Tyler smiled, controlling his laughter and walking towards Josh. He wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him close and nuzzling his shoulder.

 

“You’re funny.” Tyler mumbled.

  
When Josh’s hands finally rested loosely around his waist, Tyler looked up at his punk friend.

 

“How.” Josh said softly, his features relaxed, like Tyler’s touch made him calm.

 

Tyler smiled, kissing him. It was a reassuring kiss, saying something without having to speak. When he let Josh’s lips go, he looked at him again.

 

“You’re funny because you think that I think you’re just….. a ‘booty call’.” Tyler said, making the finger motions in the most dorky fashion, causing Josh to chuckle. “When in all actuality, I love you the most. I love Jenna, Josh, I do and you know it. I’m not going to lie and say I don’t. I loved you first though, and my love for you hasn’t waned and it hasn’t gone away at all.”

 

A smile followed Tyler’s words, finding it’s way to Josh’s face. Josh nodded, kissing Tyler. Deeply, filled with meaning. Tyler returned the kiss, feeling as if everything was going to be okay as long as he was holding his punk prince and kissing him. Did he seriously just call him a punk prince?

 

Tyler laughed to himself, shaking his head and Josh arched an eyebrow in confusion. “What? What did I do?”

 

“Nothing.” Tyler laughed, his whole torso shaking.

 

Josh rolled his eyes, pulling Tyler closer to him and playfully biting at his shoulder and neck. “What’s so funny Ty.” He chuckled.

 

“Nothing!” Tyler squeaked. “I swear!”

 

“Tell me.” Josh began tickling the singer. “Or I won’t stop tickling you.”

 

Tyler squealed with laughter, blushing and flushed from laughing and his lack of breathe. “Okay!” He screamed between laughs, his hands pushing at Josh’s arms in attempt of defence

 

Josh stopped, hands resting loosely around the singers waist again a wide grin on his face as he moved to look at Tyler’s flushed face. A playful glare was what Tyler gave Josh before he answered, a smile still on his lips.

 

“When we were kissing just then, I was thinking it was the best moment.” Tyler sighed, Josh opening his mouth to reply before being cut off. “I’m not done.”

 

Tyler continued when Josh closed his mouth. “I was thinking that everything would be okay as long as we were holding each other and kissing. But the worst thing is, I called you my punk prince.” Josh laughed, his cute little giggle laugh that he always did.

 

Tyler laughed too, still finding his choice words, hilarious.

 

“Punk prince, really?”  
  
“Yes, shut up.”

They smiled at each other, love radiating from the pair like heat from the sun. Suddenly, Tyler’s face went to that of shock and worry.

 

“Ohmygod the show.” Tyler breathed.

 

In a flurry of movement, the two were out of the bathroom, fixing their final things. Tyler put in his headphones, lifting his shirt and hoodie to make sure that everything was secure. He checked his black paint, seeing some of it had rubbed off. A quick glance at Josh answered the question. The drummer had black paint on his forearms and part of his neck. Tyler reached for his neck, knowing he couldn’t see or feel it if the paint had rubbed off, but felt it anyway. He was lucky Josh was wearing his scarf so the black paint was hidden, but his arms were another story. Just as Tyler moved to notify Josh, the staff came out and Heavydirtysoul started playing through Tyler’s headphones.

 

Josh walked off and Tyler managed to shrug it off. It’s cool, nobody will notice. Tyler took a deep breath, zipping up his skeleton hoodie, and walking towards the stage. He heard the drums start in his ears, knowing Josh had begun and as he walked past the drummer, in the cover of the dark, he pinched his butt. He smiled, feeling Josh jolt, before jumping up on his platform. He smiled, quickly unzipping his hood enough for his mouth to be free, grabbing the lit up mic, and letting himself go.

 

*************************

 

Adrenaline. That’s all that was left as Tyler stood at the end of the stage, his arm wrapped loosely around Josh’s waist, the other in the air. Although he was filled with adrenaline, he was also exhausted from running and jumping and climbing. THe roar of the cheering crowd filled his ears, a smile plastered on his face. He looked at Josh next to him, an arm also loosely wrapped around Tyler’s waist and a hand up at the crowd. Tyler’s smile got ever bigger, but he hid the fact that it was about Josh by facing the crowd. Laughter spilled from him, from happiness and just not knowing what to do. A sigh escaped his lips as he rested his head on Josh’s shoulder, still smiling. The crowd went absolutely crazy as Josh’s free hand reached over and pet Tyler on the head, before giving him a pat on the chest. Then, they had to leave the stage. it was Tyler and Josh’s least favorite part about playing: leaving the venue and the people. Sure they had other places to go, but they always hated leaving.

 

As Tyler and Josh disappeared from the crowds view, they heard the people continue to make noise, but it sounded sadder now.

 

Tyler stepped into the backstage area, Josh silently at his heels. Which was odd, considering Josh was always talking about something at the end of the show. Tyler looked up, everybody hurrying past them to clean up the stage and get the equipment off. With all the staff gone, Mark probably helping, and the bands accompanying them on the tour probably out doing stuff, Josh and Tyler were alone in the back. Tyler stretched, still feeling a tingly sensation from the show. As he stretched, he felt Josh’s hands gently rest on his hips, a smile creeping onto Tyler’s face. Suddenly, Tyler was spun around, pressed against the wall, Josh’s face next to his ear, breathing heavy.

 

“You’re a total ass.” Josh grumbled, nipping at Tyler’s neck.

 

Tyler’s hands found Josh’s shoulders, before wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck loosely and carding his fingers through his hair.

 

“How so?” Tyler breathed. He tilted his head, allowing Josh better access to his neck.

 

Josh ceased his nipping, looking at Tyler now. Tyler looked over his face, biting his lip. Hooded eyes filled with lust and control, face flushed from drumming, and lips perfect for kissing.

 

“You put on more of a show on stage today. Placing yourself in front of me every chance you could, shaking your cute butt. Not to mention all the times you had a go at me ‘for the crowd’.” Josh breathed.

 

When he thought back to it, Tyler had said allot of things about Josh on stage. Nothing bad at all, but he would comment on how cute Josh is, or how well he’s drumming. Not to mention saying he loved little things Josh was doing or how cute it was that Josh worried for his safety. Tyler was pulled from his thoughts as Josh kissed him. Tyler whimpered as he was kissed roughly, his hands gripping Josh’s hair, tugging roughly at the red locks. He gave a breathy moan, his mouth opening as Josh’s thigh found it’s way between Tyler’s legs and against his crotch. Josh took the opening, slipping his tongue into Tyler’s mouth. Tyler whimpered, pressing his body ever closer to Josh’s. After a moment of kissing and feverish touches, Josh and Tyler broke apart, both panting, flushed, and hard.

 

“How long do you think it will take them to clean up and Jenna to finish with fans?” Josh panted, eyes searching over Tyler’s face.

 

Tyler smiled and shrugged. “Long enough.” He purred.

 

Josh latched his mouth to Tyler’s in another rough kiss. Tyler felt Josh’s hands move from his waist, to his thighs, tugging them slightly. Tyler took the hint, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Josh’s waist as the punk man moved his thigh. Josh caught him, hands holding Tyler’s ass and keeping him close. They continued to kiss before Tyler gently pushed Josh’s chest. They separated, Tyler breathing heavily, one hand still carded through Josh’s hair, the other moving to sit loosely on Josh’s shoulder.

 

“We should go to the bus. We still owe Mark that bus fuck and I don’t want any of the staff coming in here with stuff right in the middle of me blowing you.” Tyler said softly.

 

Josh nodded, letting Tyler slip from his grasp and land on his feet. They quickly made their way to the bus, a few kisses and teasing grabs along the way. As soon as they stepped into the bus, Josh shoved Tyler down on the couch. Tyler watched as Josh locked the door, punching in the code. Tyler turned, drawing the blinds on the window before turning back to Josh. As soon as he turned, Josh was on top of him, a thigh between his legs, pressing against his crotch again and Tyler moaned. He wrapped his hands around Josh’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss, eager to taste him yet again. He felt Josh smile against his lips and Tyler opened his eyes, arching an eyebrow.

  
“What?” Tyler huffed.

 

Josh smiled, planting a kiss on his nose. “You’re so cute. Also, you’re so needy.”

 

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Shut up and strip.”

 

Josh laughed, but did that. Tyler bit his lip as Josh’s shirt came off first, his eyes roaming the sweaty shiny skin. He couldn't resist to raise his hands a grab Josh’s waist. His hands roamed the shiny expanse of skin, tracing the muscles in marvel. As Tyler has said before, Josh’s torso always captivated him. Josh smirked, catching Tyler’s attention again by grabbing the hem of the smaller boy's shirt. Tyler blushed, lifting his arms and arching his back, moaning involuntarily as he caused friction against his dick. Josh quickly slipped Tyler’s shirt off, Tyler blushing as Josh stared at the newly uncovered expanse of skin. A whimper escaped Tyler’s lips as Josh began nipping and sucking at the slightly tanned skin. Tyler moaned, grabbing Josh’s hair and tugging as the drummer sucked a nipple.

 

“Fuck, Josh.” Tyler breathed. “Stop teasing me please. Just fuck me josh dun it.”

 

Josh laughed against Tyler’s skin. “Josh Dun it?”

 

“Josh Dun I will slap you.”

  
Josh laughed again, before continuing to tease Tyler. “You want me to fuck you baby boy?” Josh’s voice went back to it’s low and rough state.

 

Tyler panted, whimpering as Josh’s lips grazed his nipple again and the words came out of his mouth without a single thought.

 

“Fuck yes daddy, please.”

 

Tyler’s breathing stopped and his eyes flew open. He looked down at Josh to see that the punk drummers face hadn’t a look of disgust or confusion, but that of desire and hunger. Before Tyler could open his mouth to stutter out an apology, he was flipped over, pants and boxers pulled down, chest pressed to the couch. He did his best to glance over his shoulder as he recovered from the sudden movement. He saw Josh hurriedly pulling off his pants. He smiled and then Josh ran past him, reappearing with a tube of lube. Tyler smirked, pushing his ass higher into the air. Josh grabbed his hips roughly, Tyler moaning as he felt Josh’s finger push into his ass. Tyler buried his face into the couch, moaning as Josh roughly moved his finger in and out of him.

 

Tyler loved this version of Josh. He loved how sweet and cute Josh was, but how rough and dominant he was as well. He especially liked the new kink he had just discovered, and he planned on using it to his advantage.

 

“Fuck daddy, please.” Tyler whined.

 

He opened his mouth to say more, but he ended up moaning loudly and gripping the pillow as Josh’s one finger, became two, then three. Tyler arched his back, feeling Josh’s free hand run up his spine softly, a big contrast to what he was currently doing to Tyler. The contrast was short lived as Josh grabbed Tyler’s hair roughly, forcing his head back. The drummer was leaning over the younger boy, panting in his ear, his smirk audible. Tyler glanced to the side, seeing the smirk on the drummer’s face.

 

“What do you want baby boy?” Josh teased.

 

Tyler panted, feeling himself getting close to cumming, and he closed his eyes, moaning. Josh’s fingers disappeared from his ass, Tyler uttering a whimper as his hole closed around nothing. Josh’s hand wrapped around the base of Tyler’s dick, keeping him from spilling.

 

“You’re not cumming until daddy says so.” Josh growled.

 

Tyler was in heaven as he heard those words, arching his back in a silent moan. He nodded, grinding his hips against Josh’s hand in a search for friction, but Josh’s hand had moved to wrap around his waist. He whimpered in anticipation as he felt Josh move into position to fuck him. He tried to move his hips towards Josh’s dick, but the drummer’s tight grip on his hips kept him from moving. The head of Josh’s dick pressed against his hole, pushing in and stopping with a loud moan as he was fully sheathed inside the other man. A moan escaped Tyler’s lips his breathing heavy, his chest against the couch.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you baby boy?” Josh grinned.

 

Tyler threw his head back as he felt Josh just barely move, causing his dick to move inside the singer.

 

“Yes.” Tyler whined.

 

Josh grabbed Tyler’s hair, forcing his head up and he bent down. “Yes what.”

 

Tyler panted, closing his eyes, denied pleasure making him desperate.

 

“Yes, daddy.” He breathed.

 

Josh smiled, before beginning to move. Tyler moaned at each thrust, his arms weak from the overload of pleasure.

 

“Think you’re a big man on stage do you?” Josh growled. “Teasing me like that and acting like a big shot?”

 

“You just wanted to be fucked so hard didn’t you baby boy. I wanted to bend you over your goddamn piano and let everyone know who the big man is.” Josh emphasised with a rough thrust.

 

“Y-Yes I did.” Tyler moaned. “Would’ve loved it.”

 

Tyler cried out, the thrust making him weaker. He managed to get up enough strength to grasp himself around the base of his dick to keep from cumming. Tyler knew it wouldn’t work for long and he hoped he didn’t spill before he was told.

 

“Fuck, Tyler.” Josh moaned.

 

He felt Josh’s thrusts begin to get more eclectic, stuttering at points then thrusting harshly. He knew the drummer was close and when Josh began nipping at his neck, Tyler knew he couldn’t hold it any more. Lucky for him, Josh knew it too.

 

Josh nipped Tyler’s ear before whispering: “C’mon baby boy, let it out.”

 

Tyler cried out as he came, his orgasm hitting him hard and his hand fell from his groin, his chest falling to the couch as he lost all of his energy, panting as his orgasm ended. He felt Josh continuing to fuck into him, but now, at a more gentle pace. Josh’s voice was gentle as he whispered praises and sweet nothings into Tyler’s ear. Tyler whimpered as Josh pulled out of him, dropping from exhaustion to the couch. More moans followed, and Tyler glanced over to see Josh jacking his dick, eyes closed. As his strength returned to him, Tyler moved, reaching out a hand and wrapping his fingers of Josh’s hand. A loud moan sounded from Josh’s mouth as he felt Tyler’s hand on his. Tyler tightened his grip, pulling Josh’s hand from his dick and shifting so he knelt on the floor in front of the couch.

 

“Whatcha doin baby boy?” Josh panted.

 

Tyler looked up at him, seeing that he was still slick with sweat from performing on stage, and backstage. He tugged Josh’s dick, causing the man to moan, but turn and get into the position where his legs were planted on the floor and Tyler was kneeling between his legs.

 

“Well, daddy, I want you to feel good too. It’s unfair that I got to cum and you didn’t.” Tyler said, not looking at Josh as his hand slowly worked the drummers dick. “So, I’m gonna make you come.”

 

He looked up at Josh with the last sentence, locking eyes and Josh whined. Tyler smiled, looking down at Josh’s dick for a moment before returning his attention to his face. He opened his mouth, licking the head of the punk drummers dick tentatively. Josh moaned, but it turned to a growl.

 

“Quit teasing Ty, we don’t have all day.” Josh said, eyes closing in pleasure.

 

“Okay.” Tyler said, looking up.

 

He made eye contact, Josh’s eyes barely open as they looked down upon Tyler. Then, in one swift moment, Tyler managed to put Josh’s whole length in his mouth, gagging slightly. Josh moaned and came, not being able to hold it back as Tyler’s hot wet mouth covered his dick. Tyler moaned as his hair was grabbed and Josh’s cum splattered the inside of his mouth. He felt some dribble from his mouth and he swallowed as soon as Josh pulled out, trying to keep it from dripping. He panted, lifted his hand, wiping the dripped cum from his lip and taking a few deep breaths. He glanced up at Josh, who was now fondly petting Tyler’s hair. Tyler hummed in content, wiping his mouth with his arm, and when black paint smeared on his arm he froze.

 

“Josh.” He said and when he looked up, Josh had the same face of realization.

 

“Shit.” Josh muttered.

  
It was a scramble to clean themselves off, Josh and Tyler hurriedly wiping the black paint off of their necks and arms and faces. They were quick, drying off and pulling on an extra set of clothes then throwing their dirty clothes in the hamper they had on the bus. Tyler grabbed a towel, wetting it and cleaning the couch as best he can, faded white splotches were all that was left. Tyler reached over, turning on the Nintendo 64, deciding it would be a good cover. As he flopped onto the couch, Tyler looked up, eyes trained on Josh, who was turned around and freshening the air with a small Febreeze can that Jenna kept around. Tyler admired Josh’s great butt and legs. I mean, that dude had nice legs.

 

“I think we should open the blinds. It’s weird to see the blinds closed if we’re in here.” Josh mumbled, turning around and pulling Tyler from his thoughts.

 

“You’re right.” Tyler huffed, turning and pressing the buttons to open the blinds.

 

As the blinds opened, Tyler saw Mark, Jenna, and the rest of their small crew of travelling buddies walking towards the bus.

 

“Josh!” Tyler yelped.

 

He watched as Josh tossed the Febreeze can to the floor, turning on the TV as he sat, both simultaneously picking up remotes to the old Nintendo console and quickly picking out characters. They started the game, getting into the midst of the first lap just as everyone walked in.

 

“So this is where you guys jumped off to.” Mark said.

 

Tyler glanced up, seeing Mark trying his best to look subtle as he looked around the bus.

 

“Yeah. Josh challanged me to a match when we were walking off. I told him he was going to lose. Josh said to me that I was going to get pounded.” Tyler shrugged, hinting what had just happened. “And he was right. Totally pounded me. I got 7th and he got 1st.”

 

Josh snickered next to him, causing Tyler to re-focus on the task at hand, the game.

 

“So this is a rematch?” Mark mused, sitting next to Tyler.

 

“Yep.” Tyler answered distractedly.

 

Mark shrugged his agreeing with the explanation, before hopping into his bunk.

 

**********************************

 

“JOSH AND TYLER YOU LITTLE SHITS!” Mark screamed upon noticing a white splotch on the couch the next day.

  
Lucky for the boys, Jenna had gone out, saying she wanted to look around. Josh and Tyler laughed as they attempted to curl into small little balls in their bunks as Mark smacked them with a pillow, yelling at them, just how disgusting they were.

 

Little did they know that when Tyler stretched that morning, Jenna just might have gotten a glimpse of finger shaped purple bruises on her husbands hips and she just might have wondered: _"What exactly were Josh and Tyler doing in the bus yesterday?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> honestly the daddy kink was so unplanned
> 
> it kinda fit but i kinda feel weird but i dunno

**Author's Note:**

> I'M MAD AT MYSELF BECAUSE THIS WAS 11 PAGES LONG ON GOOGLE DOCS AND THAT'S LONGER THAN A SINGLE CHAPTER IN MY FANFIC AND I NEED FUCKING HELP I WROTE THIS AT 4:00 IN THE MORNING. I might make another chapter if anybody wants me to, if not then there's no point. Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
